Love!
by Daya's lover
Summary: I can't say anything about it so peep in to know about it! CID ki deewani this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**CID ki deewani, this is for you and I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Dear Pururu Dareya and Mr. Bindas, I will write 📝 your wishes next because my sis (CID ki deewani) is going to hostel tomorrow morning so I want to give her a small gift 🎁 for her so I hope you guys understand me and please forgive 🙏 🙇 me please!**

 **Pururu Dareya - I have asked some questions on your ff chat box so please reply it then I will surely write 📝 your story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This is a Kevina story and this is a two ✌ shots bold stories so think twice and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **First night 🌃!**

In a house 🏡, the house 🏡 was fully decorated! In a room a bride was sitting on the bed and she was looking down and waiting for her husband to come. After few minutes later, her husband came into the room and locked the door 🚪 and sit on the bed and see his wife who was shy to see him. Husband ask

Husband - **Teena** , don't you want to look at your husband?

Teena did not say anything and did not look at her husband and her husband say

Husband - Teena don't feel shy to see me. Now I am your forever husband now.

Husband keeps his hand ✋ on her chin and make her to see him and he ask

Husband - Don't you want to see me and love me.

Teena - I do but I am shy

Husband - Why? Before marriage you were not shy about this stuff

Teena - Before marriage you were my boyfriend and now you are my husband

Husband - Don't feel shy about this. Now call me with my name please!

Teena - No, after marriage I can't call you with your name

Husband - Why?

Teena - Now your my husband

Husband - You have to call me with my name only and that's my final decision and order (ordering tone but soft tone)

Teena - 🆗!

Husband - Now call me with my name!

Teena - **Ke...Ke... KEVIN**!

Teena blushing and hugging him and Kevin also hug her with a satisfaction smile 😁! Kevin say

Kevin - I love you very much Teena

Teena - I love you very much too Kevin!

Kevin makes her to see him and kiss her lips 💋 and lay her on the bed and lay on her and keep kissing her. Kevin see her with love. Teena ask

Teena - What are you looking at me like that?

Kevin - My love, my life forever and my wife!

Kevin kiss her on her face and then her lips 💋 and then kiss her on her neck and Teena enjoying it. Kevin see her and kiss her neck and bite her neck and Teena moaning and hug him. Kevin kissed and lick where he bite her on her neck. Kevina turn Teena kiss him on his face and his lips and then she kiss on his neck and bite his neck and kiss and lick where she bite him. Teena remove his dress and kiss his whole body and Kevina turn! Kevin see her with full love, he kiss her lips 💋 and then he put his tongue in to her mouth 👄 and playing with her tongue. Kevin separated from the kiss and see her and her body. Kevin remove her saree and kiss her body and he removed her hair and smell her hair and say

Kevin - Rose 🌹 smell which is my very much favorite flower and smell.

Teena smile in shyness and then Kevin kiss her and remove her blouse and kiss her on her boobs and nipples and he bite on her nipples and she moan louder because of pain and pleasure and joy! Kevin lick her nipples and kiss on her nipples and giving both of her boobs same attention. He kiss on her stomach and she smile in satisfaction and he remove her paticoat and he looks at her body and she turn her face in shyness and he smile and he kiss on her legs. Teena moaning in pleasure with joy and happiness. Kevin see her and kiss on her face and every part of her face and her body! Teena keep moaning when he teasing her on her body. Kevin remove her inner wear and kiss her legs and teasing her legs. Teena close her eyes 👀 and moaning and moving her hands 👐 on his hair and back. Kevin kiss her ear 👂 and ask

Kevin - Can I keep my hand ✋ on that place?

Teena - Yes!

Kevin kiss her lips 💋 and then her boobs and nipples and he keeps his hand ✋ on her private part of her body and she moan louder and Kevin say

Kevin - I love when you moaning louder for me and my touching on your body

Teena - I love whenever you touch me on my body mainly my private part of my body

Kevin - I love touching you there

Teena smile 😊 and Kevin keep touching her And he put his fingers inside of her and Teena moaning and hug him and Kevin start to move his fingers in and out of her! After 🔟 minutes later, Kevin removed his fingers and Teena say

Teena - Please touch me please

Kevin - I need to do something else

Teena - 🆗!

Kevin lay on the bed and see his wife and Teena kiss on his face and his lips and then kiss his chest and lay on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat and Teena lay on the bed and Kevin see her face and kiss on her face and her lips 💋 and then he kiss her neck and then he kiss on her boobs and nipples and he keeps his head on her chest and hear her heartbeat. Kevin sits on the bed and see his wife with fully love and he kiss her lips 💋 and then he placed his legs in between her legs and he see her in to her eyes 👀 and ask

Kevin - Are you ready for this?

Teena - Yes!

Kevin smile 😀 and kiss her lips 💋 and then he enter her and she moan and he slowly started to move in and out of her. After 🔟 minutes later, Kevin separate from kissing and he started to move in and out of her fast and she moaning louder and louder. After few minutes later, Kevin was laying beside his wife and both were breathing heavily. Kevin see his wife and say

Kevin - I love you very much Teena sweetheart!

Teena - I love you very much too Kevin baby!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CID ki deewani, I hope you liked the first chapter!**

 **Pururu Dareya - I am very much happy 😃 😁 😊 that you liked it! I will surely post your story as soon as possible!**

 **Here the story starts**

 **One** **year of** **anniversary and family**

A year later Kevina marriage, they were a happy 😊 couple 👫! In Kevina house 🏡 in Kevina room, Kevina was hugging and sleeping 💤! Kevin wake up and see his wife and smile 😊 and then he carefully removed her hand ✋ from him and covered her with the blanket and went to get fresh up. Kevin went to kitchen, and make tea 🍵 for himself and his wife. Kevin went to his room with two ✌ cups of tea 🍵. In Kevina room, Kevin keeps the tea 🍵 on the side table of the bed and he wakes up his wife but Teena continued her sleeping 😴 💤 covering her face. Kevin see his wife's childish behavior and he removed the blanket from her face and he sit on the bed, beside his sleeping 😴 💤 wife and he kiss her on her lips 💋 and then she also responded to the kiss and Kevina smile 😊 in the kiss! Kevina separate from the kiss and Kevin say

Kevin - Wake up my love

Teena - It's already morning? (sleepy 😴)

Kevin - Yes! Now come on wake up and get fresh up and let us have our tea 🍵

Teena - 🆗!

Teena went to fresh up and after 🔟 minutes later, Teena come out of the bathroom and sit beside Kevin and Kevin gives her, her tea 🍵 and both had their tea 🍵! Teena say

Teena - You are doing great tea 🍵

Kevin - But I can't put tea 🍵 like you

Teena - That's not true

Kevin - It is very much true my love

Teena - Do you have office 🏢 today?

Kevin - Yes, I have a very much important meeting in the office 🏢!

Teena - 🆗! (sadly 😔) I will go and make breakfast for us

Kevin - 🆗!

Kevin knew why his wife was sad 😔 but he had a surprise for her in the night 🌃! Kevin took a bath 🛀 and he got ready to for his work. In the kitchen, Teena was arranging the table with breakfast! Kevin went to kitchen and sit on the chair 💺 and Kevin say

Kevin - Teenu, you also join me

Teena - 🆗!

Kevina had their breakfast together. Kevin was about to go for his work when Teena ask

Teena - When you may come back from work?

Kevin - As soon as possible my love

Teena - I love you very much Kevin baby

Kevin - I love you very much too Teenu my love of my life!

Kevin kiss her on the head and her lips 💋 and then he went to his office 🏢. Teena was cleaning the house 🏡 and suddenly the door 🚪 bell 🔔 rings and Teena open the door 🚪 and she saw her friends and they went to shopping at the mall and Teena went to her friend's house 🏡 and chatted with her friends for an hour and Teena went her house 🏡. When Teena entered the house 🏡 and she was shocked 😲 to see that the house 🏡 was decorated with her favorite stuffs! Kevin come and he ask

Kevin - Do you like it?

Teena - Like it? I love it very much baby

Kevin - I am very much happy 😃 😁 😊 that you like my gift 🎁!

Kevin hug her and kiss on her head. Kevin say

Kevin - Go to room and get fresh up

Teena - OK!

Teena went to her room and she enters her room and she was surprised to a her favorite shirt 👚 and pants 👖 with her favorite jewelry 💍 and makeup 💄! Teena smile and got fresh up and got dressed with her husband had kept for her and she went down to hall. Kevin see his wife and Teena ask

Teena - When did you do all this?

Kevin - When you were out with your friends

Teena smile and she hug him and kiss on his cheek. Kevin see her and say

Kevin - Come on let's have dinner

Diya - Did you cook dinner? (surprise 😲)

Kevin - Yes, I did all this for my loving wife

Teena - Thank you Kevin!

Teena hug him and kiss on his cheeks then Kevina have their dinner and then Kevin play ▶ on a romantic song and he ask

Kevin - Would you like to dance with me?

Teena - I would love to dance with you

Teena gave her hand ✋ on his hand ✋ and they dance for the song. After the dance both were lost in each other and Kevina kiss and Kevin carries her to their room and lay her on the bed and they made lots of love with each other! After few months later, Teena keeps vomiting for pass two ✌ days which made Kevin worry about her. Whenever he talks about doctor and hospital 🏥, she use to deny it so Kevin let it go!Teena takes a pregnancies test which came positive and negative so she thought it can be a mistake of her guess so she did not care about it! One day, Teena's head was spinning but she did not care about it and Kevin returned home 🏡 from office 🏢, he rang the bell 🔔 for a long time but Teena did not open the door 🚪 so he opened the door 🚪 with his key 🔑! Kevin went to kitchen and get shocked 😲 to see his wife was on the floor so he carried her and take her to the hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Kevin was worried about his wife and waiting in the waiting room. Few minutes later, a nurse came out of emergency room and a doctor also came and she said

Doctor - No need to worry about your wife, she is totally fine but from today please be careful with her

Kevin - What happened to my wife?

Doctor - Congratulations, soon you are going to be a father

Kevin got shocked 😲 and ask

Kevin - What are you saying doctor? (shocked 😲)

Doctor - Your wife is **pregnant!**

Kevin - Thank you doctor thank you so much for this great news

Doctor smile and went to see her other patients in the hospital 🏥! Kevin ask the nurse

Kevin - Can I please see my wife?

Nurse - Sure, you can see her!

Kevin went in to Teena's ward and see his wife and sit on the stool and keep his hand ✋ on her stomach. After 🔟 minutes later, Teena open her eyes 👀 and see Kevin and she saw her surroundings and she again see Kevin and she ask

Teena - Kevin - Where are we?

Kevin - We are in the hospital 🏥

Teena - Why? Are you 🆗? (worrying)

Kevin - I am totally alright but I have a great news for you (happy 😊 😁 😃)

Teena - What? (confused 😕)

Kevin - You are pregnant with my baby 👶 inside your stomach!

Teena - Really? (surprise 😲)

Kevin - Yes my love

Kevin hug his wife and say

Kevin - Thank you for giving me this surprise

Teena - Thank you for giving me this opportunity to get pregnant with your baby 👶 inside my stomach and feel this best months of my life

Kevin - Now let us go home 🏡

Teena - 🆗!

For next few months later, Kevin did whatever Teena ask and wanted for her and his baby 🚼. One day they went to doctor's check up together and and found out that Teena is pregnant with twins babies. Kevin and Teena had decided what to do with the babies. After few months later, Teena went in to labor and Kevin take her to the hospital 🏥 and he was with Teena fully while she was delivering the babies. Kevina had a girl 👧 baby 👶 and a boy 👦 baby 👶 and they name their babies as **Ria** for the girl 👧 baby 👶 and **Jai** for the boy 👦 baby 👶! Kevina live happily ever after!

 **The End!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **CID ki deewani, I hope you like this chapter! Have great fun in hostel and everything in your life and always think positively and everything will happen good for you and your family and friends! Have a great time in your life now!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**


End file.
